


Execute Commands

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: 300(ish) Follower Celebration on Tumblr [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr, a you story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Word Count: 293A/N: This is for Paige @paigums. Totally sfw, but IDK anything about coding so, I hope it makes sense with the no details that I put in lol. I hope you like it!!





	Execute Commands

Paige typed frantically, staring at the strings of code on the screen of her laptop. She was having a rough time with the program she and Charlie were working on. No matter what she did, it didn’t seem to work out the way she wanted it. She tried to execute the command she had just coded, but nothing happened.

“This is wrong,” she said, throwing her arms up in exasperation. Paige looked over at Charlie, who was now staring at her, brow furrowed slightly, probably wondering why her friend looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

“Why don’t you let me take a look at what you’ve got?” Charlie asked, standing up to come over and peer down at Paige’s screen. The way Charlie’s lips moved as she was silently mouthing the words on the screen was adorable. When she finished reading, she nodded slightly and smiled. “I see the problem. May I?” Charlie gestured toward the laptop.

Paige stood and moved away from her chair. “Have at it.” She stood off to the side, crossing her arms against her chest, as Charlie cracked her knuckles and delicately placed her hands on the keyboard.

“ **Take notes, sweetheart** ,” she said with a wink. Charlie went through the code, changing small things here and there. “Put this here… take that out… move this there…” Paige watched her for about ten minutes before Charlie finally stopped typing and rolled the chair back, looking up at her friend with a smile. “Try it now.”

Paige reached over and pushed a key to execute the command. It worked, but what happened was not what Paige had originally programmed. Instead, letters streamed across the screen forming the words _Take a break. Let’s go on a date._


End file.
